Maldita Sorte
by Bruneka Granger Malfoy
Summary: Ganhar uma garota diferente e linda por noite? Essa é a melhor maldição de todos os tempos! James Potter tem todas as mulheres da cidade fazendo fila à porta de seu quarto. Uma noite com ele e sua maldição garante que elas ganharam o amor de suas vidas. M
1. Trailer

Trailer do projeto1

**Confusões arrumadas por crianças...**

-Por que nos não brincamos de 7 minutos no paraíso??? – disse o garoto

Ele iria adorar brincar disso!!!

**Que acabaram em Brigas...**

-Eu te amaldiçôo, nunca será feliz,-Ela inspirou profundamente, abriu os braços e continuou:-A sua volta o amor vai cair como chuva, mas não vai conseguir segura-lo. Seu coração vai sofrer. Qualquer garota com quem você transar já com o próximo namorado ira se casar.

**Mas anos depois o assunto é esquecido...**

-Nos podemos ser presos por atentado ao pudor.

-Ah, eu ia gostar, venha...

Diz enquanto se deita na areia e puxa a namorada junto.

**E algo o faz repensar...**

-Então você é aquele James?

-Que James?

-O dentista?-pergunta sorrindo

**Mas algo chama mais sua atenção...**

-Então o que eu perdi?

**Ele acaba fascinado...**

-Me chamo Lily, fiz faculdade com a noiva.

-E eu sou James, eu saia com a noiva.

-Ah! Eu também...A não quer dizer, foi só uma experiência imatura que aconteceu uma vez éramos jovens e bêbadas- disse tentando parecer seria.

**Mas ela é mais do que atrapalhada...**

-Ah dentista? Vai me adorar, dentes perfeitos! Sem caries! Quer ver???

Dizendo isso se inclinou na mesa, fazendo com que ela virasse e fazendo assim todos os objetos pararem em cima de James. Incluindo a vela que estava na mesa.

**Então sua ex namorada fica noiva...**

-Vocês vão se casar?

-O que eu posso dizer? Você é o cupido da sorte!

**Mas ele se apaixonou...**

-Por que quer tanto me levar para jantar?

-Por que parece que esta com fome.

-Fala serio!

-Falar serio...?

-Sim.

**Mas agora ele precisa de uma prova de que não a perderia...**

Ele viu aquela baleia fora Da água, ela tinha acne no rosto busto e costas, cabelos bagunçados, cara de traseiro de cachorro, hálito de abutre, pesava uns 180 quilos, usava um biquíni vermelho com bolinhas brancas.

- Pode transar com ela quantas vezes quiser, essa mulher nunca vai se casar. Se ela fosse a ultima mulher do mundo. A humanidade estaria exterminada para sempre!!

**Infelizmente ele se deixou levar por uma coisa...**

-A não essa não- Ele viu Lily com seu maior fã, conversando tão intimamente.

**Que nem ao menos sabia se era real...**

-Eu sei que tenho agido como um idiota mas...

-Deixa eu adivinhas James, você acha que é um cupido e tem medo que eu me case com o próximo cara que eu sair então,você esta me sufocando e atacando os meus amigos.

**E vai se arrepender disso....**

-Lily escuta...

-Não James...

-Não diz que acabou por favor!!!

-Acabou!!

**Mas agora ele tem que reconquistá-la...**

Ou não...

Só o tempo dirá o que ira acontecer...

_**Estreando ...**_

**James Potter...**

-Se eu amo... Eu liberto!!

**Sirius Black...**

-Cara ela é perfeita para mim!!!

**Lily Evans...**

-Eu vou voltar na Quarta-Feira!

Em:

M**aldita Sorte**


	2. O erro

**Capitulo 1 **

**O Erro.**

Alguns Anos Atrás...

Em algum lugar de Londres…

Era aniversario de 13 anos de Alice, e Sirius, um de seus amigos que foi convidado para festa, junto com mais 10 crianças, com sua mente sempre bem rápida e ardilosa, propôs uma brincadeira um tanto quanto diferente as 10 outras crianças sentadas em uma roda na sala.

-Por que nos não brincamos de 7 minutos no paraíso??? – disse o garoto que era um pouco mais auto que os demais, tinha cabelos extremamente negros e bagunçados,e olhos num tom de azul piscina.

-E como se brinca disso Six?- pergunta Amanda Bulstrode, uma menina muito branca com cabelos pelos ombros e olhos castanhos muito envolventes.

-É assim, uma pessoa gira a garrafa, quando a garrafa parar com a parte do bico apontado para outra pessoa, a pessoa que girou e a que foi a escolhida pela garrafa vão para o armário e só saem de lá 7 minutos depois...O que vocês acham?

-Eu gostei....gostei muito- disse uma garota inteira de preto, cabelos bem lisos, olhos azuis como os de Sirius, batom preto, e um pentagrama(¹) pendurado no pescoço, aquela era a estranha, como os mais maldosos falavam, mas para os que não falavam ela era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius.

-Então ta, vamos brincar assim!!!- disse Vanessa.

O primeiro a girar a garrafa foi Remus Lupin, um garoto mais alto que o normal para os garotos de sua idade, um pouco tímido, mas mesmo assim adorável, tinha cabelos castanho claro e olhos cor de mel, e um porte físico avantajado.

A garrafa deu cerca de 8 voltas na rodinhas de amigos e parou em Emmeline Vance, uma garota extremamente cativante, cabelos pretos ate a cintura, olhos cor de avelã, e , como diziam alguns meninos da escola, gostosa.(N/A:Quem deu essa idéia foi meu primo ta gente =/)

Remus mesmo sob gritos de excitação de todos os amigos e muito vermelho se levantou, Emme, como chamavam as amigas, se levantou sorrindo, foram caminhando ate o armário.

Quando entraram no armário a porta foi fechada e Sirius colocou uma cadeira no trinco, para não poderem sair e sorriu, ele iria adorar essa brincadeira.

**7 Minutos depois...**

Sirius tirou de lá a cadeira, abriu a porta e olhou sorridente o casal dentro do armário, eles não tinham se dado conta de que Sirius havia aberto o armário, apenas continuaram com ao beijos, ate ouvirem um praguejado.

-Humhum... Estou atrapalhando o casal??? Sabe os sete minutos já passaram. – Disse Sirius sorrindo ao ver que eles coraram e ficarem como 2 tomates.

Remus e Emmeline saíram de lá e voltaram aos seus lugares.

-E agora? Quem gira a garrafa? – Pergunta James.

-Você!-Disse Sirius apontando para um gordinho baixunho e com cara de rato.

James olhou para Sirius ao seu lado, e então o garoto girou a garrafa, enquanto ela girava os dois amigos conversavam:

-Me explica de movo Sirius,primeiro eu beijo depois pego nos peitos e depois...?

-Dedo!

-Dedo?- Perguntou James.

-O polegar...- Disse Sirius olhando a garrafa.

-Ta- Disse não confiando muito

-James, confia em mim, o que vem em segundo lugar é mais legal. Eu adoro peitos.

-Sei... Mais alguma coisa??

-Um dos bons movimentos é dar um beijo na bochecha, e uma manobra radical é uma chupetinha.

-O que é uma chupetinha?

-Não faço idéia, Mas ouvi meu pai dizer que ganha uma dessas 1 vez por ano no aniversario, então deve ser bom.

Então James olhou para Vanessa, uma garota loira com cabelo pelas costas e olhos verdes. Mas ao desviar um pouco o olhar viu A Estranha o encarando, imediatamente ele desviou o olhar para a garrava que tinha parado.

o Garoto gordinhos era Pedro. E a Garrafa tinha apontado para Melissa, Depois de Vanessa a garota mais bonita da festa.

-Eh!!! Eu, você, armário, 7 minutos igual a paraíso.-Disse Peter.

-Eeeeeeeeeecaaaaaaaaa!!!- disseram muitos outros.

Melissa passou em frente a Vanessa e a olhou com cara feia, Vanessa apenas sibilou um 'Desculpe' e eles foram para o armário.

**s2__s2__s2**

Dentro do Armário...

Peter esperou fecharem a porta e apagou a luz e foi se aproximando de Melissa.

Melissa bateu em sua mão e acendeu a luz.

-Não me toca. Fica ai desse lado e eu aviso quando nos beijamos.-Disse sem se aproximar muito mais dele.

-Eu faço isso, se prometer que vamos transar.-Disse Peter convicto e com olhar safado se o empurrou.

-Não, eu disse que seria só beijo.

-Eu posso tocar nos seus peitos?- Pergunta se aproximando

-Não!!! Eu disse que seria beijo. – Diz ela enquanto o empurra.

-Certo! Vou beijar seus ele cruzando os braços e passando a língua nos lábios.

-Uhhh eca!!!

**s2__s2__s2**

Depois de saírem do armário, tinha chegado a vez de James rodar a garrafa, ele fez de tudo para mirar Vanessa, ele queria ficar com ela 7 minutos dentro do armário, e ela também não parava de olhar.

E depois de muito mirar ele girou, e torceu para a garrafa parar nela.

Já bem de vagar a garrafa passou por ele, e quase parando apontou para Vanessa, mas por um toque do destino a garrafa girou mais alguns milímetros e parou apontada para ninguém mais ninguém menos que Bellatriz Black.

**Fim do Capitulo 1**

**s2__s2__s2**

**N/A:**Pessoal...

Explicações agora:

(¹)Pentagrama é como uma estrela, mas ela é contornada por um circulo.

Então??? O que acharam?? A opinião é muito importante...

_**Lizzie Bowen= **Ki bom que você ta gostando..._

_Espero por uma review sua neste cap viu..._

_=]  
_

**LMP3=**Que bom!!!

Demorei pra posta???

=)

**Thaty=** è muito bom mesmo!!

Quem deu a ideia de fazer foi minha irmã.

Espero que você goste!!

**Jaque Weasley=** Eba...

Adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas....

=)

Vou ser cruel com vocês:

Sem no minimo 10 reviews...

Vocês não teram capitulo!!!!

huashuashuas'S *sorriso diabolico*

Espero que vocês comsigam a cota ...

hehehehe

* * *

Pra quem Lê A minha outra fic ( Amizade Colorida) Mil perdoes eu ando muito ocupada e não me vem nada relacionado ao assunto da fic na cabeça, eu to sem idéias...

sem nada mesmo!!!

Desculpem a demora.

Beijinhos.


	3. A Maldição

**N/A: **_Leiam a N/A no fim do Capitulo, tem avisos importantes para a sua compreenção =p_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**A Maldição**

Quando entraram no armário, Sirius imediatamente colocou lá a cadeira. Bella ficou olhando para James, ate que este percebeu e não gostou muito de estar preso com a ultima pessoa com quem gostaria.

-Para de encarar, ta me assustando.

-Eu to ti olhando por que eu gosto de você James. Mas ta tudo bem, vamos fazer o que você quiser. -Disse descruzando o braço e chegando mais perto.

-Não, t-tudo bem, é que... eu sou novo nisso.-Disse ele olhando para baixo.

-Deixa eu ver seu pênis.

James olhou para baixo.

"Essa garota é doida"!

-Ah?!?!?!?!?!-Disse com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

-Qual o problema? Você não me quer?- Disse ela já tirando sua blusa e revelando o sutiã negro.

**s2__s2__s2**

Do lado de fora todos conversavam animadamente, ate que algo os fez parar.

-Oh Meu Deus!!!

Puderam ouvir o grito de James de dentro do armá ficaram impressionados, e muitos 'Nossa' surgiram pela sala. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado

-É isso ai Jamesito, Garoto esperto. Acho que ele ta chupando ela.- Disse fazendo todos rirem.

**s2__s2__s2**

Dentro do armário...

Bella simplesmente se jogou para cima de James,o derrubando no chão, subiu em cima dele e começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto.

James parecia uma criança, abanava os braços na esperança de alguém o salvar daquela maluca pervertida.

-Para.- Disse a empurrando para o lado.- Não consigo respirar!

-Eu te Amo James, eu te amo desde a terceira série.-disse tentando subir e agarrar ele de novo

-Obrigado!

Disse tentando se levantar para que não voltasse a ser submetido aos beijos rosto estava todo manchado de batom preto, quando foi atacado por Bella seu batom acabou ficando no rosto dele.

-Ah, então gosta de bancar o difícil!!-Disse Bella já em cima dele, e abrindo sua camisa com tanta força que fez os botões voarem pelo pequeno armário de suprimentos.

-Sai...Pra traz- Disse numa tentativa falha de lhe empurrar.

-Eu li na revista da minha mãe que isso aumenta muito o prazer!- Disse pouco antes de posicionar as mãos e arranhar com toda força o garoto.

-AHHHH!!!

-Não se preocupe, é a minha primeira vez também. – Disse voltando a ficar em cima dele.

-Primeira vez de que? Que mata?- Perguntou James com expressão de dor estampada no rosto.

-Não James, que faço amor.

Em seguida ela pegou seus mamilos e os torceu , ouvindo o grito de dor do garoto.

**s2__s2__s2**

Do lado de fora, na sala novamente, as outras crianças ouviram o grito e pararam pra ouvir mais.

-Sai fora sua louca!

Puderam ouvir James gritando antes de verem ele ser atirado para fora do armário com a cara manchada a blusa aberta e com visíveis marcas de unha na barriga, e logo depois viram Bellatrix sair de lá sem sua camiseta preta, com o batom borrado descabelada e com o olhar cheio de ódio.

James se levantou com a ajuda de Sirius, ainda ouvindo seus colegas dizendo coisas como "Oh Meu Deus" ou "O que foi que eles fizeram?".

-James Potter você não é mais meu namorado. Eu te amaldiçôo..

-Você o que?

- Eu te amaldiçôo, nunca será feliz,-Ela inspirou profundamente, abriu os braços e continuou:-A sua volta o amor vai cair como chuva, mas não vai conseguir segura-lo. Seu coração vai sofrer. Qualquer garota com quem você transar já com o próximo namorado ira se casar.

-Isso é Fill Coliws???- Pergunta Sirius que estava um pouco mais afastado que antes.

Nesse momento ela olha para Sirius, e volta seu olhar para James, chega perto dele coloca a mão em seu cabelo e o puxa, fazendo um maço de cabelo sair com o puxão.

Em seguida ela apenas sai, com a blusa na mão e com o andar rápido sem se despedir de absolutamente ningué não antes de ouvir James gritar de dor.

-O que você fez?-Sirius pergunta olhando para o amigo que ainda esta com a mão no lugar de onde o cabelo tinha sido arrancado.

-Deu uma dedada nela?- Ele pergunta de novo.

Ele não responde, apenas olha para o amigo e depois pela porta pela qual ela havia saído ainda meio assustado.

**Presente...**

**Fim do Capitulo 2**

**s2__s2__s2**

**N/A:**_E__ntão o que acharam do cap???_

_Eu so postei por que tava ficando cansada de segurar o cap aqui viu..._

_Então ta bom???_

_Eu particularmente gosto desse cap...._

_Então comentem...._

_Respondendo Reviews:_

_**Lizzie Bowen **Ta ai..._

_Espero que goste desse cap...._

_Continua comentando taH..._

_**Jaque Weasley **Taradinhos eh pouco..._

_Eles são quase maniacos..._

_huashuas'S_

_Então Muito Obrigado pelo coment's e continue comentando..._

_**Povão...**_

_**Decreto de Lei nº66**_

_Para todos os Capítulos deverá haver no minino 7 reviews...._

_Ou vocês seram obrigados a roerem as unhas para conter a ansiedade..._

_São 7..._

_Obrigado a Todos que Leêm..._

_Beijão _


	4. A Vida Não Para!

**Capitulo 3**

**A Vida não Para!**

Presente...

Em uma linda praia deserta, com o sol alto, mar calmo e maravilhoso, paisagem extremamente cativante se encontra James Potter, mas ele não esta só. Cheron, sua namorada esta com ele, uma mulher loira, com cabelos pelas costas, muito bonita; Estavam namorando a 6 meses. Estavam se beijando, James mais do que rápido já havia tirado sua blusa e despido sua namorada, que agora se encontrava apenas de calçinha e sutiã.

-Nos podemos ser presos por atentado ao pudor.

Disse Cheron, mesmo não confiando em suas próprias palavras, enquanto James abria o fecho de seu sutiã preto rendado.

-Ah, eu ia gostar, venha...

Diz enquanto se deita na areia e puxa a namorada junto.

Ela vai beijando seu tórax bem definido, e descendo por sua barriga ate chegar ao sinto da calça. Ela o abre, abaixa a sua calça o suficiente para poder ter acesso ao que almeja, quando consegue, continua descendo os beijos, ate chegar onde James queria.

Ela começa devagar, mas vai aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, e James percebeu que enquanto ela ia aumentando, começava a fazer alguns barulhos estranhos de mais para aquele momento.

Então, quando James estava quase lá, ela olhou para cima sorriu e parou.

-Eu te amo James.

James não estava se importando com isso, queria é que ela continuasse o que estava fazendo.

-Oh! Oh! Oh! Obrigado...

Então ela o olhou para ele novamente, sorriu, e repetiu.

-James eu te amo!

-Ah isso é legal!

Disse virando um pouco a cabeça e sentindo ela voltar ao que fazia antes.

-É legal?-Disse ela interpretando o que ele havia falado.- Eu to ti lambendo todo e você diz que é legal? – Diz enquanto se levanta expondo seus seios cheios de areia.

-N-Não não eu disse Oh Meu Deus. Eu disse Oh Meu desculpa se eu não fui muito entusiasmado ta.

Tentou se explicar vendo ela se levantar pegar sua camisa de botões coloca- lá sem nem sutiã e parar ao lado dele que estava deitado com as calças abaixadas, se levantando imediatamente.

-Olha desculpa, eu só acho que a apalavra amor não deve ser desperdiçada tempo ele abotoando a calça, mas mesmo assim olhando para ela.

-Hahahaha, palavra amor?! Quantos anos você tem? 8?- Disse ela terminando de abotoar a blusa – E que tal a palavra vai se danar?

Ela apenas se virou e continuou caminhando ate chegar ao seu carro.

Ele a olhou e apenas balançou a cabeç era sua opinião real, não podia fazer nada a respeito, e de certa forma era verdadeira, as pessoas falavam amor com tanta freqüência que se esqueciam do sentimento que ela significava, não era bom falar uma coisa dessas para tudo, todos e a qualquer momento.

James olhou para baixo. É ele estava bem animado ainda, colocou a mão por cima da calça um pensamento o ocorreu. "Será que algum dia eu realmente vou amar?"

-É James Junior, ao que parece eu vou ter que te dar um jeito sozinho mesmo. Mas tudo bem, você é dos meus melhores amigos mesmo.

**s2__s2__s2**

No dia Seguinte....

James e Sirius estavam a caminho do trabalho, não trabalhavam na mesma coisa, mas sim no mesmo prédio, James trabalhava como dentista e Sirius como cirurgião caminho compraram o café e James contava do ocorrido no dia anterior.

-Eu não acredito que você e a Cheron terminaram, ela era doida por você cara.

Disse Sirius ainda não acreditando

-É...Ela era barulhenta quando comia.- Disse tomando um gole do sua café.Sirius o olhou incrédulo- E aquela palavra sabe?AMOR. Eu queria dizer mas eu não consegui, como eu posso dizer uma coisa que eu não sinto?- Pergunta para o amigo mesmo não querendo ouvir a resposta.

Sirius fazia isso. Era simples, só não chegava a ser como James era. Ele tinha varias mulheres, nunca namorava serio com nenhuma delas,daria a mesma resposta que estava acostumado.

-Fácil. Minta. Do que acha que as relações são baseadas cara?? Mentiras. Querida sua bunda fica linda nesse jeans. Querida eu adoro seus pais. Ta brincando essa ferida bem aqui não é herpes. –Disse apontando para o canto da boca, enquanto o amigo o obserava, estavam entrando no prédio. –Ta entendendo? E ai? Sabe quem vai levar para o casamento da Ketty?- Perguntou colocando a mão em seu ombro enquanto entravam no elevador.

-É eu não quer ir?

Ketty foi sua antiga namorada, depois de 2 meses que eles tinham terminado ela já estava noiva de outro, e agora iria casar no fim de semana.

-Ta brincando?Damas de honra se chupam no vestiário, é claro que eu quero ir.É fácil descolar alguém para dormir em festa de casamento.

-Você já transou num casamento? – Perguntou o amigo olhando para ele e sentindo o elevador subir.

-Não, bem...- Disse fazendo cara de duvida.- Não lembro. Mas eu to tranqüilo.

Quando o elevador parou no andar deles e os dois saíram, Sirius estava rindo discretamente, não agüentou e teve que tirar uma com o amigo.

-Deve ser estranho. Estava saindo com a Ketty a seis meses, e agora ela esta casando com um Medico.- Disse Sirius rindo.

-Bom eu sou um medico.- Rebateu James.

-Hehehehehe, ele é um cardiologista e você é um dentista.É como comparar a faculdade de medicina com a de veterinária. Disse ele rindo.

-Ola Dr. Black!

Disse uma loira muito bonita que passou pelos 2 sorrindo, e indo em direção ao consultório de Sirius.

-Nataly...- Disse Sirius acompanhando o seu andar.

Quando ela entrou e deixou a porta de vidro fechar puderam ver uma placa de ferro na porta com as seguintes palavras:

**Dr. Sirius Black**

**Cirurgia Reconstrutiva.**

-Eu já transei com ela, mais uma para a minha inúmera lista.- Disse ele se gabando.-Nossa eu amo meu trabalho, todo dia parece o Natal.-Disse olhando para dentro do seu consultório que estava cheio de mulheres.-Quem você vai atender hoje Jamesito?

Olhando para o consultório de James se via a placa:

**Dr. James Potter**

**Dentista.**

Dentro da sala de espera tinham apenas 2 velhinhos com a mão na boca, e sua secretaria.

-Dr. James, esta 5 minutos atrasado,-Disse sua secretaria que estava saindo do consultório para buscá-lo –hoje você tem 4 caries 2 limpezas, 2 coroas e 1 canal, tem muitos pacientes, e eu não tenho paciencia para quem fica por ai fofocando com o Dr. tetas pelo corredor.- Disse ela olhando diretamente para Sirius.

Sua secretaria se chamava Heley, era uma mulher baixinha, com cabelos negros pelas orelhas, era um pouco acima do peso e tinha proporções bem grandes.

-Como tem passado Heley? – Perguntou Sirius que não ligava para a implicância da Secretaria com ele.

-Estava olhando pros meus peitos? O Sr. estava olhando para os meus peitos?Pois saiba que eu estou super feliz com o que o todo Poderoso me deu. – Disse ela colocando as mãos nos seios e os levantando displicentemente.

-Eu não estava olhando.

-Shhh.- Disse apontando o dedo para ele.-Vamos Dr. James – Disse pegando em sua mão e o puxando para dentro. Deixando para fora um assustado Sirius olhando o amigo entrar e pensando como ele suportava essa Secretaria.

**Fim do Capitulo 3**

**s2__s2__s2**

**N/A:B**om eu sei que eu disse que eu so postava o próximo cap quando tivesse 7 comentarios...

Mas....

Esse capítulo veio especialmente para uma menina que me ajudou e ainda ajuda muito:

**Nandoka Malfoy **

Ta entrando na ABORRECENCIA.

Amo-te.

OBS¹: ADOLETONTA= Adolescente+Tonta.

**Bom...**

Proximo cap pronto!

E eu como sou uma _autora boazinha_, vou colocar uma **Prévia** do proximo cap pra vocês:

**_Um casamento..._**

_Bolos, Vestidos elegantes, pessoas de alto nível, bebida a vontade, eram coisas que se encontravam no casamento de Katty._

**_Um amigo que é maníaco sexual..._**

_"_Meu Deus!!! São os seios mais perfeitos que eu já vi a bunda perfeita, tudo, ah, eu vou à luta camarada!"_

**_Um brinde..._**

_Sei que não é nada ortodoxo, mas eu gostaria muito de propor um brinde: A James Potter. - Disse deixando alguns convidados e ate mesmo James confusos.- Obrigada James por ser meu cupido da sorte! Ao James!_

**_Uma linda moça..._**

_Tinha cabelos vermelhos como fogo, tinha o corpo de uma Deusa. Mas caminhando daquela forma tão graciosa não percebeu o garçom bateu contra ele, derramando champanhe em seu braço e derrubando o pobre homem._

**_Uma ex-namorada..._**

_-Vocês vão se casar?_

_-O que eu posso dizer? Você é o cupido da sorte!_

**_E uma constatação..._**

_Ela era a maior e mais linda azarada que ele já conhecera..._

Não percam o proximo capítulo **O ****Casamento de Katty **e muitas confusões.

* * *

So Posto o Cap com 10 comentários...

...

Amo vcs

Beeijo

_Bru**neka**_


	5. AVISOO

Oi

Não me matem!

E não me ameacem também.

Desculpe a demora, eu apenas... Apenas... Não queria mais escrever meus anjos!

Eu pensei muito, odiei Amizade Colorida, Maldita Sorte até que esta boa, só revisar os caps.; Eu vou voltar a escrever não se preocupem, mas muita coisa vai mudar.

Eu vou ser sincera, a Amizade Colorida vai mudar, não vou mudar o rumo da historia, apenas vou melhorar e acrescentar coisas que hoje julgo importante. Maldita Sorte vai apenas ser revisada e a historia vai voltar como antes. Bom, eu nem ao menos lembro qual era o final que eu queria para elas, mas uma hora eu lembro.

RS

Sim, eu era muito nova, nem ao menos estava no segundo ano do ensino médio ainda. ¬¬'

Bom, esperem ansiosamente, os caps. de Amizade Colorida vão sumir (o.O) eu irei reescrever todos eles. Então aconselho vocês a lerem todos de novo.

Agradeço a Compreensão

xD


End file.
